earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Qin
The Qin Dynasty (commonly called Qin) was a major country in Asia, and was dominant/only major active Chinese nation for a long period of time. The Emperor before its collapse was XDA1. Their Discord is: https://discord.gg/X7kEXjV Gallery of the Capital Xianyang: https://imgur.com/a/7rWJMEA (Mandarin) |capital = Xianyang |government = Absolute Monarchy |hofstate = XDA1 |hofgovernment = Thoraidos |currency = Yuan |established = November 2018 |area = 9,373 mi |population = 400~ |pastleaders = Englavian Keenno90 Tiramisuu Dam_Son Lemon_Shot |nlistpage = 1 (#1) }} Overview The Qin Dynasty as a nation was formed on the 29th of November, 2018, but as an idea in of itself, Xianyang was founded November 1st, 2018, preceding the Qin Dynasty by 28 days and was prominent in the sphere of influence during the Golden Age of the Ming Dynasty, when it was at it's peak with approximately 4-5 towns at the time of the Qin's founding. As of the 14th of March, 2019, the Qin Dynasty boasts beyond a dozen towns all in what would be considered China, and a vast network of roads & canals which all centrally connect up to the Capital of Xianyang. The capital Xianyang along with Haichow and Tianjin made up the core of old Qin, three different towns, three different groups but all originating from the same server. Only Xianyang(along with its extention, North Xianyang) remains of the three. The most recent leader and one of it's core fighters XDA1 and Dam_son the main grinder where from the Haichow group. The leader most people know in earthmc, Englavian, the founder of old Qin tiramisuu and the guy who brought everyone to this place originally, Lemon_Shot, come from the Xianyang group. Only Keenno90 was a outsider/native to earthmc, and the founder of new Qin which started out as Tang just after Jevil nuked the first nation. It was then under Englavians rule whom came after Keenno90 that changed the nation name to Qin due to popular vote. Currently Qin is the most populated by native earthmc players or Chinese people from Zi_Min's videos. History Old Qin: In the beginning, with the Ming Dynasty, both Dynasty's acted united under one banner under the guarantee of a Dual-Monarchy, although this would not come to last. The sparking incident which broke apart the two Dynasty's began as the dispute of who would have the official Capital of the Empire. Qin became independant and dominated the region. Qin became an outwardly hostile nation that raided freely across the world. Because of previous raids by the Qin Dynasty's Special Forces, a coalition of predominantly European, African, and Latin American nations had banded together in opposition to the Qin's encroachment, aswell leading to the Qin being barred from one of the Olympics. Qin continued to be an aggressive nation active for the sake of PVP until late December, at which the core of its members quit the game in frustration. The nation itself was disbanded and Xianyang joined Korea. The only member left playing after this was Englavian, who was given Mayor of the city, and Floods_Monitor, who stayed for a bit. Qin in Purgatory: With no old Qin members playing anymore and only one member maintaining the capital with no nation, Qin faded away. Seeing this, the Tang Dynasty (Formerly Ming) saw an opportunity to expand in China uncontested. There were initially struggles fighting the last of the Qin in Xianyang, but Englavian decided to form a treaty with the current emperor of Tang (Keenno90) that would merge what was left of the Qin dynasty with the Tang Dynasty in exchange for being a Chancellor. Xianyang joined Tang, and Englavian was given a leadership position within the nation. Keenno90 remained the Emperor, and Thoraidos stayed as 2nd in command. Qin in Tang: As a member of Tang, Xianyang underwent a great deal of increased construction by Englavian. Alongside finishing the city that was left behind by its founders, Englavian underwent an aggressive recruiting campaign and introduced more and more cities to Tang. Tang became the ruler state of two other nations, Tibet and USSR. He assisted Keenno90 in his Mapping Asia project, and became heavily involved in the primary alliance in Asia, the House of Uesugi. Keenno90 began to largely become inactive, and decided to pass the mantle of Emperor onto Englavian, who was the most active and had the best city to become capital. Tang was now ruled by a former Qin member. From this point on, there was a massive expansion and dozens of cities across china, either new, former enemies, or inactive former Qin towns joined their former capital in Tang and solidified Tang as the sole chinese power, as Taiwan was largely inactive. They also comitted to a few foreign wars alongside the House of Uesugi. A couple weeks into being the new Emperor, Englavian held a vote amongst his representatives on renaming Tang to Qin due to Englavian's rightful connection to it and the nations international standing growing, compared to the more insular Tang of Keenno90 and Aiden. New Qin: The vote passed, and Tang became Qin, resurrecting the fallen Dynasty. They aggressively committed to the coalition against Danelaw, until the coalition fell apart due to Denmark's issues with Japan. Thoraidos remained second in command within this nation. A couple old Qin players, namely Jevil and Tiramisuu, returned to EMC because of this and are now active. Qin is currently a cornerstone of Asian might and the Capital of Xianyang is considered by many to be beautiful, and perhaps among if not the most beautiful city on the server. Due to the former Tang's status as ruler state of Tibet and USSR, Qin remains the parent state of those nations and all three make up the current Qin Dynasty. Qin was a senior member within the House of Uesugi. Around the same time, Taiwan and Qin ended their longstanding dispute when Englavian and Bee69 cooperated to transform the Taiwanese nation into a Nation-Citystate supercenter for trade protected by the House of Uesugi. The towns in Taiwan joined Qin, and the nation was migrated to and renamed Hong Kong, which operates independently but in partnership with Qin. Qin's rapid growth and minor changes(Early May 2019 - Mid May 2019): Just before May 2019, a discussion amongst the old core of Xianyang led to Englavian stepping down temporarily as its mayor. This was in order to allow the older members of Xianyang to run it jointly. As the nation leader must be a mayor, Emperor Englavian is having Empress hopeless408 hold the position, however, Englavian is still the nation leader in all aspects but Towny. This discussion was partly prompted by events following the ban of Jevil. The notorious Qin PvPer and raider, Jevil, had intentionally gotten himself banned in order to quit the server, spouting the N-Word, Endgame Spoilers, and threatening to use Alts in a provocation against the Mods. Soon after, on May 2, 2019, A famous Minecraft player in China called 籽岷 (Minecraft: Zi__Min) uploaded a video on EarthMC Qin, the first in a series. Due to the popularity of these videos, Chinese fans began joining the server and subsequently joining Qin. The population of Qin doubled, cementing its spot on /n list 1. At the time of writing, Qin has 424 members, making it the most populous nation. The growth of the nation does not seem like it will slow in the near future. On May 7, 2019, Emperor Englavian (and empress Hopeless408) abdicated and quit the server, making XDA1 the emperor. Meanwhile, the number of towns kept increasing and Qin was having a relatively peaceful and rapid development. One notable major change to the nation is that Qin quitted the House of Uesugi and nullified all alliances with other nations, except Niger, on May 13, 2019. Age of Chaos (Late May 2019- Present): In late May, there were starting to have signs of discord in Qin due to the disobedient of some towns, especially the town Xiangyang, which located between the capital and Wuhan. Those towns' leaders started to ignore the orders of Emperor XDA1. This was an omen to the establishment of the nation China (which is now known as Sui) and the later Chinese Civil War. On May 30, 2019, Xiangyang declared its independence illegally and established the nation China. In the following few days, some towns in Qin left Qin and joined China, until June 1, 2019, when Emperor XDA1 declared war on China . The Chinese Civil War began. On June 4, 2019, Zhumadian mayor Tamoxic_Nyanko was conferred as the new Qin empress. On June 17, 2019, Luoyang leaves from Qin and forms a new nation called China (new), which is different from the China (now called Sui) mentioned above On June 18, 2019, Shanghai, one of the major cities fell into ruins and a new town called shang_hai took the location and was built at there. On July 14, 2019, Qin was disbanded due to increasing tensions and violence in mainland China, and XDA1 having no heir to the throne. On the same day, some of the ex-Qin citizens built the nation Han in order to continue the great Empire's legacy. Major cities in Qin * Xianyang * Wuhan * Zhumadian * Chongqing * Changsha * Nanchang * Shanghai/ shang_hai * Beijing Notable People * Emperor Englavian: The first emperor of new Qin (abdicated on May 7, 2019) * Empress Hopeless408: The first empress of new Qin (abdicated on May 7, 2019) * Emperor XDA1: The second and the last emperor of new Qin (abdicated on July 12, 2019) * Empress Tamoxic_Nyanko: The second and the last empress of new Qin * Thoraidos: The Prime Minister of Qin Category:Past Nations Category:Asia